


Stealing his Omega

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared, Top Jensen Ackles, theif Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was a thief for hire. He had just not expected to find this priceless treasure in the house he was robbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Stealing his omega.  
> Pairing: J2  
> Warning: Omega!Bottom jared, Alpha!top!Jensen, object insertion, fucking-machine, heat, knotting (implied), mating, a/b/o, humiliation, arranged marriage.
> 
> Written for a Prompt on spn_otpkink (posted at the end of the story)

**Title: Stealing his omega.**

 

 \--------

“Alpha, please!” Jared entreated, tears brimming in wide hazel eyes as his husband of a few hours roughly disrobed him.

“I already explained everything to you, boy. … Stop fighting me!” The alpha growled, grabbing hold of the omega’s weakly batting arms, “Hold still.”

Jared froze in the face of unexpected anger, biting his lip as he was roughly manhandled to sit astride a mechanical horse-like apparatus and his ankles locked into place.

“Bend forward,” His husband ordered, pressing a pudgy hand to his upper back to emphasize his point.

Hiccupping a sob, Jared obeyed for want of a better option; clenching his eyes shut in utter humiliation as he nether cheeks were unceremoniously pulled apart and something cold pressed against his vulnerable sphincter. He clenched instinctively as the object tried to force itself inside his unprepared hole, making the alpha grumble in frustration behind him.

“Relax,”

He shook his head helplessly; his body tightening up the harder the object was pressed against his opening. _This wasn’t how things were supposed to go!_

“Well, you asked for it!” He heard his alpha growl.

And before he could ask, the phallus shaped object was rammed up into him making him scream in agony at the harsh intrusion. His _husband_ rapidly secured his hands while he panted in pain; the man already at the door by the time he caught his breath.

“You’re leaving?” Jared couldn’t help but ask.

“Of course!” The alpha snapped, “What, you thought I’d stick around to torment myself with your heat-scent?”

Jared could only blink because that was precisely what he’d thought.

 

Jensen didn’t waste time dallying around the house even though he had concrete knowledge that Alpha Ralph wouldn’t be back for a week; nevertheless, it was always wiser to eliminate the risk of exposure and he had chosen to sneak in barely an hour after the older man had left. _The sooner he finished with this job, the sooner he would be free._

With his knowledge of the house’s blue-print, it didn’t take him more than a minute to work out which door led to the master bedroom; only pausing with his gloved hand on the doorknob because of a strange- _and faint_ , whirring sound emanating from within. Ultimately deciding that the alpha had probably forgotten to switch off some device, he carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside; nearly jumping back at the unexpected voice.

“Alpha! You’re back!”

_Ralph had an omega here?!_

It took Jensen another (long) minute to realize that said omega was bound to some sort of a bench. .. which was where the whirring sound he’d heard earlier was coming from.

“Alpha?” The omega called again. And this time Jensen could hear the tears in the young voice.

Unable to stop his biological imperative to come to an omega’s aid; he stepped back in, watching as the omega’s features drew into a frown and then into apprehension.

“You’re… you’re not my alpha!”

“How very observant of you,” Jensen observed dryly, noticing the delectable sheen of sweat on the –what appeared to be- teenaged body. Jensen could admit to himself that the boy was one of the prettiest omegas he’d come across. _And his scent announced that he was nearing his heat._

The boy continued to stare for another minute before weakly enquiring, “It’s morning already?”

The question surprised him, “Why do you want to know?”

The boy ducked his head, skin turning a delicious shade of pink - _and Jensen really needed to stop thinking of the omega in edible terms-_ “Al-” A soft sniffle, “Alpha said you would come once a day to help me to the bathroom and give me some food,”

“Yeah, uh… he wasn’t talking ‘bout me, Kid.” Jensen muttered, anger a low simmering heat in his belly at the evidence of such callous treatment. “When is he due back?”

The omega looked up again at that, “My alpha?”

“Yeah, the guy who locked you into that thing,” He couldn’t help retort, “Or did he hire someone to do that as well?”

“Don’t talk about my mate like that!”

Jensen couldn’t help grinning at the evidence of fire in the boy, sauntering closer casually and unceremoniously yanking the boy’s head back by his hair to sniff at the juncture of his throat and shoulders, “You’re not mated. … Not yet.”

 

Jared began to protest the touch before keening abruptly as the machine changed motions randomly. “N- Alpha!”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed as he took in the sudden change; knowing the boy didn’t like or even trust him, but had called out on pure instinct- the omega in him simply recognizing the presence of an alpha and turning to him for help. Relaxing his grip he took a step and pressed slightly, forcing the teenager to lean forward; cursing inwardly as he realized that the ‘bench’ was actually a fucking machine. Tightening his grip around the base of the boy’s neck-  _and wincing at the whimper that elicited_ \- he pressed harder, using his free hand to spread the omega lightly to take a better look at the mechanized phallus.

“Stop! Please!” The boy pleaded, “I- I’m married… please…”

Jensen pulled away as he heard the fear underlying the protests, “Why’d your alpha leave you like this, kid?”

The boy sniffled; body jerking with each mechanized thrust and ducked his head.

Jensen grabbed the long-ish hair again, forcing the bent head up to make the omega meet his cold gaze, “ _Do I need to repeat myself?_ ”

The boy whimpered, fresh tears and snot marring the beautiful face as he tried to hide his eyes again, “Alpha didn’t want kids…”

“So?”

“He-he’ll be back once my heat is over,” The omega whispered.

Jensen couldn’t control the low growl that the words drew; sighing as he scrubbed a gloved hand over his face, “First heat?”

“Y-ye-yes,”

“How long have you been with him?”

The omega let out another pained whine as the machine’s rhythm apparently changed again before visibly drawing himself together to answer, “To-today. We got married today.”

Jensen glanced over at the bed where the boy jerked his chin to see a roughly folded omega wedding tunic. “You didn’t know ‘im from earlier?”

The boy bit his lip, “C-could you p-pl-please turn t-the machine o-off?”

Jensen felt his heart break for the poor kid; at the obvious desperation it took for the boy to make the request, but steeled himself to remain impassive. “Not till you answer my questions.”

“I didn’t know him!” The omega screamed out, body arching at something the machine did and then panting as more tears leaked from his eyes, “Alpha, please! It- it hurts!”

Jensen gave in. “Alright, I’ll release you…”

Hopeful hazel eyes peered up at in gratefully.

“But you’re coming with me after.”

“I’m married!” The omega objected, horrified.

“To a man who left you tied to a damn machine and without help to deal with your first heat!” Jensen spat, “Why not take your chances with me?”

“You’re a thief!”

He chuckled-  _that was the worst part for the boy???_

“Hey, at least I don’t abuse omegas.”

The boy stayed silent at that.

“So, what d’you say? Are you going to scream and try to run if I release you?” Jensen pressed, hands itching to set the boy free now that he’d made up his mind.

The omega shook his resignedly.

“Alright; good,” Jensen told him, pulling out his phone from the hidden pocket inside his slacks and switching on the video recorder, “But first I gotta record this.”

The boy’s head snapped up in horror, a soft wail of denial escaping pink bitten lips. “N-no! Please!”

Jensen shook his head, “Shut up, ki-… what’s your name again?”

Big hazel eyes blinked up at him, “Jared,”

“Jared,” Jensen repeated with a smile-liking the way it sounded on his lips and only belatedly realizing that the omega couldn’t see it behind his mask and remembering what he’d been about to say, “This is for your own good,”

The boy sniffed but it was obviously a sentiment that he’d had expressed to him before because he subsided. Jensen winced at the whimper he elicited when he had the boy bend forward again to record that the phallus wasn’t inflatable.

Finally done, he switched the recorder off and pulled the cord on the machine; both men shivering at the abrupt silence.

Jensen gave the boy a minute to recoup before wordlessly undoing the buckles to release him and stood watching as the omega stumbled off the mount with an agonized whimper that he visibly fought to contain.

He began to reach out to help but stopped, knowing he had to wrap this up and quickly. “ _Present_ ,”

The omega’s eyes widened in disbelief, “W-wha-what?”

“Something wrong with your hearing?”

Jared mutely shook his head, eye-lashes forming teepees as he blinked back his tears.

“Then you heard me,” Jensen repeated watching carefully, “Present for me, ‘Mega,”

Wide hazel eyes blinked up at him first in horror and then rebelliousness; but Jared lowered himself to the floor without further (verbal)protest- bottom pushed up in the air and shoulders to the floor as he pressed his face into the scratchy carpet, both arms reaching behind him to hold himself spread open to the alpha’s gaze.

Jensen winced at the redness around the tender opening; crouching to take a closer look.

“Don’t pull away,” He warned, reaching out with a finger to trace the sore rim lightly- watching as the boy trembled but allowed the touch. Letting out his breath and patting his back once, Jensen straightened, “I don’t see any blood; it’ll hurt some, but you should be okay in a few hours.”

“Thank you,” The omega whispered as he straightened and Jensen found his respect for the resilient teen growing.

“Stay,”

“Not a dog,” came the petulant mumble from behind.

Jensen chuckled, “Agreed, but still; don’t move. I’m serious.”

The omega huffed out a frustrated sigh but nodded his acceptance, leaving Jensen free to grab the actual things he’d originally come for. Once done he turned to find the boy frowning at him but still in the same spot as he’d asked him to remain in. He finished erasing all evidence of his presence before jerking his head towards the door, “C’mon,”

The omega hesitated briefly, glancing back towards the room but stepped forward resignedly.

Jensen paused, taking in the awkward way the boy stood- trying to shield his modesty with his hands and ran a gloved hand over his latex covered head, “You got any clothes in here?”

“Ju-just my wedding dress,”

“Nothing else?”

The omega shrugged, shaking his head, “Alpha hasn’t had time to provide for me yet,”

“Fine!” Jensen growled out, irritated by his grudging respect for the boy as he tried to defend his heartless husband, “Pull on your wedding tunic, then.”

Jared nodded in obvious relief, hurrying to obey and Jensen found himself cursing the society which had made the (obviously) shy boy hesitant to even request clothes.

“Better?” He couldn’t help but ask.

The boy nodded immediately, “Tha-thank you, Alpha.”

“Shut up,” Jensen growled, annoyed by the unfailing politeness-  _especially considering he didn’t deserve it-_ “You’re coming with me.”

 

Jared fidgeted uncomfortably in the car, sneaking glances at the alpha now that the man had pulled off his mask. It should have frightened him- the fact that the man had shown him his real face meant he was as good as dead if the movies he had sneaked into with friends were any indication; but surprisingly he found himself soothed... there was something ... _soft_... lurking behind the rugged features; enough that he felt safe with the alpha.

The enclosed space meant that both their pheromones soon filled the interior of the car and Jared found his skin feeling too tight for his body, the strange tightness making sweat bead on his lip. Reaching up to wipe the perspiration had him gasping as the traditional hand-spun material of the omega tunic dragged over his suddenly hypersensitive skin.

The alpha shot a glance at him and Jared felt himself clench involuntarily as an unexpected- and _unwanted-_ bolt of arousal shot through him.

It was another minute before the alpha slowed the vehicle and reached across to lower the window next to Jared, the sudden proximity making the omega inhale in surprise and forcing another concentrated rush of alpha pheromone into his system. Jared whimpered in distress as his body responded by producing slick, not bothered that it wasn’t his alpha.

The alpha grinned as though he knew what had happened. “Turn your face towards the window; fresh air might help.”

Jared couldn’t help the blush that lit his features at that; but obeyed nevertheless, knowing it was sound advice. He closed his eyes when they kept returning to his companion, trying to clear his mind; _best enjoy the last dredges of free air, Heaven knew when he would breathe it again once he was sold_.

 

Jared jerked awake from the light doze he’d settled into when the SUV came to a halt in what appeared to be a runway- a tiny four-seater plane parked a few steps ahead. A handful of dark suited men hurried over as soon as they stopped and Jared couldn’t help the fearful whimper that escaped him. _Guess his time as a free individual-or at least as free as an omega could get- had come to an end._

He lifted tear filled eyes towards his captor, taken aback to see the contemplative look in the green eyes. “Alpha?”

The man visibly shook off whatever he’d been thinking about as he blinked; yanking the door open and stepping out with a curt, “C’mon,” directed at him.

For lack of a better option, Jared obeyed; hurrying forward to be close to the alpha: _Even though the man had captured him, he hadn’t actually done anything just to hurt him._

“What’s this, Ackles?” One of the suited men frowned, jerking his head towards Jared as they approached.

The alpha glanced back to meet his eyes once before turning his gaze back to Mr. Suit, “My bonus,”

The grey haired man snorted, “Trust you to finagle a bonus even in this situation…”

“I got you what you wanted, Morgan,” His alpha sneered.

_Wait; **his** alpha??? _

Mr. Suit nodded, “Let’s see it then,”

Alpha reached into his pocket and pulled out a small data-card, tossing it to the other man-who caught it deftly, “You’ll find everything you need in there.”

“Still doesn’t explain the kid,”

His alpha glanced to the side as more vehicles came speeding up to them; this time bringing a handful of men in grey suits. “Ralph had him.”

“ _And?_ ”

Alpha- who Jared now knew was someone called Ackles- extended his hand for the laptop one of the fresh arrivals held out; turning to put the device on the SUV’s hood and fishing out the phone Jared had seen him use back in his husband’s home. Connecting the two devices, the man transferred something before facing them again, this time holding out two disks, “Use this if he puts up a fuss. I’ll hold on to the other copy for security.”

Morgan’s face clouded over but he accepted the disk, “Even you can’t just take some other guy’s omega, Ackles.”

“Kid’s unmated.” The alpha shot back, holding out a pen and directing Jared to sign in a handful of papers that he had exchanged with laptop-guy for the device, “And now he’s mine... _Legally_.”

Morgan shook his head, a reluctant grin tugging up the corners of his lips, “You’re something else, Kid.”

Alpha shrugged, one hand clamping down on Jared’s waist to pull him closer. “So I guess that wraps it up? I-… we’re free?”

Morgan nodded, “It was nice doing business with you.”

The alpha cracked a wry smile at that, “Yeah, I wish I could say the same.”

Mr. Suit guffawed, shaking his head as he strode away.

Jared pressed closer to his new owner, peering up through his bangs for further direction.

“C’mon, Kid.”

 

“Ever been in the cockpit?” Jensen asked, quirking his brow as he manoeuvred the small aircraft down the runway.  
The omega shook his head mutely, clutching his seat belt with a white knuckled grip.

“You’re allowed to speak up, okay?” Jensen informed him, “I’m not one of those asshole alphas who prefer their omegas to be seen but not heard.”

“T-thank you,” The omega whispered in response even though it was fairly obvious that his words had not been believed.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked after another minute, relaxed now that they had attained optimum altitude.

“Okay,” The omega shrugged.

“You can go on back and straighten for a bit, if you wish,” Jensen offered.

The omega clenched his eyes in clear despair before twisting in his seat to face him, “ _Why are you being so nice to me?!_ ”

“You think I’m being ‘ _nice’_?” Jensen’s brow furrowed, if _this_ was the kid’s definition of ‘nice’ then he was way more damaged than Jensen had feared.

“Yes!” The omega cried out, displaying that inner fire Jensen had already witnessed once, “What I don’t understand is _why_ when you’re going to sell me-”

“Woah-woah-woah! Hold on... _sell you?!_ Whatever gave you that idea?” Jensen interrupted, taken aback.

“Yes,” Jared spat, angry and hurting, “Sell me- ...sell my ... my wh-whore body. After all that’s all we omegas are good for, isn’t it?”

Jensen took in the way the boy stumbled over the word and felt a fresh wave of pity for the teen, “Someone’s being filling your head with lies, Kid. Omega does not equal promiscuous.”

Jared’s look was filled with disbelief.

Jensen sighed, “Look, maybe we started off on the wrong foot...  I’m Jensen Ackles,”

He struck out his hand, watching as the omega looked at it in distrust and confusion.

“You’re supposed to shake it,” Jensen prompted.

“But... but I’m an omega!” The boy protested.

Jensen could help but grin, “Trust me; I’m aware.”

Jared continued to stare at the hand for another minute before tentatively reaching out, the grip light and hesitant when they finally shook.

Jensen wrapped his fingers around to support the shaky grip, liking the way the omega’s hands felt soft and gentle- despite not being smaller by much- against his own coarser skin. Even with the boy squirming to be free, he determinedly retained his grip till he felt slender fingers wrap around his own.

Jensen grinned encouragingly at that, letting go with a final squeeze when it felt like the boy would shake out of his skin in his desperation to free himself. The omega immediately retracted his hand and curled back into himself on the seat, knuckles turning white with the force of his grip where he clutched at his dress.

“So... you’re scared of flying?” Jensen asked conversationally.

The boy shrugged, straightening himself visibly as he tried to reign in his trembling.

“It’s not wrong if you are,” Jensen assured, “Tons of people get the heebi-jeebies about flying.”

The boy let out a soft snort of laughter at his wording before quickly sobering and glancing at him to determine his reaction at that small spontaneous reaction.

Jensen found he loved the tiny dimples that emerged when the boy laughed.

“No, seriously... I won’t get mad if you’re scared; alright? So are you... scared, I mean?”

“I don’t know, Alpha-”

“Jensen,” He amended.

“Jensen,” the boy obediently repeated before continuing, “I’ve never flown before.”

“Then let’s hope your first flight is memorable, eh? In a good way,” Jensen told him and watched as the colour drained from that young face.

“As you wish, Al... _Jensen_.” The omega began to rise before being forced back into his seat by the belt. He fumbled at the band-trying to get free- and whimpered in distress when his shaking fingers failed at their task.

Taken aback by the display, Jensen reached out to place a restraining hand over the omega’s where he was struggling with the belt still. Not surprisingly, the boy froze immediately, uncertain hazel eyes darting towards his.

“What is it?” He questioned, careful to keep his voice steady and inflection-free.

“You said...”

“I _know_ what **_I_** said, Jared,” He told the boy, “what I’d like to figure out is what **_you_** heard?”

“You... you wan-want me to... pleasure you?” The boy asked hesitantly.

Jensen closed his eyes and counted to ten to reign in the anger that wanted out. “No,” He ground out, “I said we should make sure your first flying experience is a good one. Now, given the way you’re trembling, I don’t think you _want_ to ‘pleasure’ me right this instant. Am I wrong?”

The omega dropped his gaze, “No, Sir.”

“Good,” He said, “Now that we have that out of the way, where were we with our introductions...hmm? ...let’s see. Oh right, you were telling me ‘bout yourself.”

Jared gaped at him.

“C’mon,” Jensen wheedled, “Tell me something about yourself,”

“There’s nothing to tell, Alph- _Jensen_.”

“There has to be _something_... c’mon, please?”

“Ummm... I’m pure?”

“But I already know that!” Jensen whined, aware that he was sounding like a petulant five-year old and sobering quickly, “Besides, I’m not going to care even if you weren’t... You’re my mate, Kid; for better or for worse.”

“No!”

Jensen raised a sardonic eyebrow at the outburst, grinning as the boy struggled with his obvious fear of a backlash from him to state his piece.

“You’re a thief!”

“Maybe,” Jensen allowed, “but as I already said, at least I don’t abuse omegas.”

“No...” The boy whispered, “My-”- _hiccup_ \- “my mate will find me...”

Jensen raised his eyebrows even higher, “Look, Kid... your mate?”

Jared nodded.

“You’re lookin’ at ‘im, alright?”

“No...”

Jensen shook his head at the barely audible whisper, “You don’t believe me?”

The omega stared at him wide-eyed- _irrespective of his answer, he was going to be in trouble: he couldn’t say yes because he couldn’t say he believed without lying and he couldn’t say no he didn’t because that would mean disagreeing with an alpha._

Jensen sighed, “Remember those papers I made you sign?”

“Um-hmm,”

“Well, the first set was your annulment papers. The second one was our marriage certificate.”

Jared whimpered.

“Besides, it’s not like Ralph will be around to play house with you much longer; Morgan’s guys will be nabbing him before sunrise.”

Jensen took in the wide eyes silently urging him to explain and continued, “He’s not- not a good guy; your ex. He’s done things that- well, that I’d happily put a bullet between his eyes for; and with luck- _and the papers I gave Morgan_ \- he’s going to be behind bars for a long time.”

“My parents...” The omega whispered before falling silent again.

“What about them?” Jensen asked.

“They were relying on Ralph to help the business... it’s why they arranged this wedding...”

“Guess they relied on the wrong guy, Jared.” Jensen told him, internally seething at the way they’d treated their son; but Jared’s falling face quickly had him changing his attitude. He sighed, “Tell me about this company, maybe I can help-”

“How? You’re a _thief_!”

Jensen scrubbed a hand over his face to reign in his temper at the repeated insult, telling himself that he appreciated the boy’s obviously fiery spirit, “You heard of Wisteria, Kid?”

The boy nodded.

“I’m not talking about the flower-” Jensen warned.

“I know... you’re talking about the-... the omega products company.” Jared managed, his face crimson at the mere mention of ‘omega-products’.

“Ever use any?” Jensen waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

“No!” The boy protested, outraged, “I- I’m pure, alpha.”

“I believe you,” Jensen sighed but nodded, “Now, my family... we uh... we own Wisteria.” He held up a hand to ward of the disbelief, “I’ve never taken my responsibility towards the family business seriously... but I guess that was only because I lacked incentive. Tell me; do you find a businessman suitable for your mate?”

Jared nodded mutely.

“Good, then I’ll speak to Dad once our honeymoon’s over. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled.”

“Why...?” The omega licked his lips, stealing a quick glance to ascertain he wasn’t going to be punished for questioning an alpha, “Why’d you become a thief, then?”

“The adrenalin rush, I guess.” Jensen shrugged, “And I liked knowing I was doing some tangible good.”

“You’re planning to stop?” The omega whispered.

“Yes,” Jensen answered truthfully, “I never had someone waiting for me back home before...”

“Who says I’m going to wait?” Jared shot back snarkily before freezing in horror at the words.

Deciding the best response was to tease back he did an obvious once-over of the slender body next to him before licking his lips suggestively, “Oh, you’ll wait for me, _darling_...”

The omega blushed, ducking his head and shifting in his seat as the combination of his words and his impending heat set off his body.

Jensen frowned at the movement, “Everything okay?”

Jared nodded, a blush darkening his cheeks as he glanced away, “Just hot,”

He reached out to press a palm against the omega’s forehead and bit his lip as the tempting scent intensified at the contact. “’s your heat.”

The teenager seemed to shrink at his words, tears filling the beautiful hazel again as he strove to reign in control over his emotions.

“Can you hold on awhile longer? I promise I’ll help you...” Jensen whispered urgently, stroking a comforting hand down his cheek.

The omega nodded, the fain pink that stained his cheeks making Jensen wish that they didn’t have to wait.

“Can... could you distract me, please?” The boy questioned shyly after a few minutes of squirming.

“Uh yeah... sure,” Jensen nodded, “Why don’t you tell me ‘bout yourself?”

The boy peered at him uncertainly, “What do you wanna know, Jen... ah... Jensen?”

Jensen bit his lip as certain parts of his anatomy enthusiastically showed their appreciation to the abbreviation of his name.”You can call me Jen,” he bit out- maybe a tad too harshly given how the boy shrank into his seat.

“Why don’t you tell me your favourite books? Let’s see if we share similar tastes, eh?”

The omegas eyes clouded over at the words, “I-... ah, I don’t read, alpha.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow because he was sure he saw shame at words rather than the actual disinterest the boy was trying to feign. “At all?”

Jared ducked his head, “Not well,”

“ _Why?_ ”The question slipped out before he could censor himself.

“The Academy didn’t think it was right for omegas to be able to compete with their alphas intellectually.”

Jensen was sure he heard some repressed anger in the words but he had more important questions to contend with first, “Academy? You went to the omega Academy?”

Jared nodded.

“How long?” - _because this kind of in-built deference to alphas didn’t come from a simple two month course._

“Six years. I was transferred at nine, Alpha.” The words were almost said by rote, as though Jared had practiced answering this question.

Jensen cursed inwardly; two months at those god-forsaken institutes turned omegas into docile things, he couldn’t imagine what six years must have done. Lately, it was fashionable for omegas to be sent to attend one of the Academies just before their mating; but for someone to actually _study_ there?!

Jensen shuddered.

“Do you like to read, Jared?”

“If it pleases you, Alpha.” The boy whispered.

Jensen sighed, “C’mon sweetheart; don’t do this again... we were doing so good- having an actual conversation. ... Please, don’t- don’t-”

“Sorry,” Jared whispered and Jensen saw some of the light return to that young face.

“So... you were telling me if you liked reading?” Jensen asked after a moment, eager to keep the boy talking.

The omega blushed, “I do.”

“Favourites?”

“Ummm... I haven’t read all that much, but I think I liked reading the fairy-tales best.” Jared answered after a long moment- long enough that Jensen had begun to worry whether he would answer at all.

And Jensen guessed he could understand Jared’s choice- after all, the ‘good’ omega always got the alpha of his choice in fairy-tales. _And they were always swept off by the hero in grand gestures of love._

“You believe in them?” He couldn’t help but push.

The boy shrugged, “I believe ‘good’ begets ‘good’,”

Jensen shook his head at the naivety, “Really? ‘Cause I’ve done some awful things... but I still got you.”

“At least you don’t abuse omegas.” Jared threw back his own words at him and Jensen laughed, liking the quick wit.  
He grinned at his young mate, “Yeah, there’s that at least.”

He sobered as the runway came into view and they began a slow descent. A movement caught the side of his gaze and he turned to find the omega frozen again, grip bone-white against the seat belt. Sniffing lightly, he picked out the acrid stench of fear and reached out to place a comforting palm on the clammy hand, “Relax.”

 

  
  



	2. 2

Jared trembled as he shakily followed the older man out of the aircraft, cheeks a ruddy red when he saw Jensen take in the wet patch on the seat of his pants. The alpha wordlessly wrapped his own jacket around him and the warm citrus-y scent had his body pushing out another load of slick- this time accompanied by cramps as though just humiliating him wasn’t enough. It was only Jensen’s arms around him that kept him from sinking to his knees as the searing pain shot through him.  
  
“Your heat’s getting worse,” The alpha mumbled softly as he guided him towards the airport lounge but didn’t pause; leading them towards the waiting rooms to the far side of the airport. Jared endured the stares their progress caused, ducking behind his bangs to hide his eyes as he felt their judgemental gaze, glad that Jensen did not relinquish his hold on his hand as he led him.  
  
The receptionist greeted Jensen warmly but frowned as Jared stepped in.  
  
“We do not tolerate your kind here, now git!” The man thundered.  
  
“He’s with me,” Jensen interrupted before the man could say more.  
  
Jared wished the earth would open up and swallow him in his shame.  
  
The man’s smile thinned visibly but he managed to hold onto his professional demeanour as he turned to Jensen, “I’m sorry, Sir,”-  _not sorry at all_ \- “but we do not allow heat-afflicted omegas onto our premises.”  
  
Instinct had him drawing back but Jensen’s firm hold on his wrist prevented his retreat.  
  
“He’s my mate; and I’d pay extra; but please man, give us the room-”  
  
The receptionist was already shaking his head, “I’m sorry-”  
  
“It’s his first heat... he’s already in pain, have some heart-”  
  
Jared whimpered, not liking that Jensen was reduced to pleading on his behalf.  
  
The man looked around before leaning forward conspiratorially, “I might be able to help you in another way, though...”  
  
Jensen reared back, stepping before his omega as if to shield, “You’re not touching him!”  
  
The alpha laughed softly, raising his palms in a placating gesture, “No, I’m happily mated- thanks very much. I meant that there may be a way to alleviate his symptoms for a bit- hopefully long enough for you to take him elsewhere where you can aid ‘im .”  
  
Jensen glanced back to meet his eyes once as though in apology before turning to face the older man again, “I’m listening,”  
  
The receptionist nodded once, gesturing at them to follow him to the –what appeared to be- broom closet and asked them to wait; returning a few minutes later to present a red berry into Jensen’s hand.  
  
“Give this to your boy; it should help.”  
  
Jensen stared dubiously at the raspberry- like fruit in his hand, “Orally?”  
  
The man shook his head and turned away, “You have five minutes; after that I’m throwing you out; irrespective of whether you’re tied or not.”  
  
Having grown in the relatively sheltered environs of the Academy; Jared ducked his head in embarrassment at such open mention of the bonding-act, glancing at his alpha uncertainly,  _Jensen wasn’t going to risk a public knotting, was he?_  
  
Jensen ushered him into the tiny space before closing the door behind him and undoing the loop of his draw-string pants without so much as a  _by-your-leave_.  Jared bit his lip to hold back his tears.  
  
A warm palm curved around his left hip, squeezing gently, “This is our best bet, Kiddo.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Turn around and place your hands on the wall,” Jensen directed.  
  
Jared swallowed, feeling like he was trapped in one of those crime movies and the offender had just been nabbed...  _just... he’d never thought he would end up as the apprehended_.  
  
“Hey... shush,” The alpha whispered, tone softening as he took in the involuntarily trembling muscles, “Would it help if I let you get a better look at the ... umm... the fruit?”  
  
Jared shrugged, but Jensen curved his fingers around the offending little berry. It was too dark to actually  _see_ , but Jared swallowed as he felt the tiny- ( _soft_ ) - black stinger-like points at the tip of each drupelet _;_ his traitorous body clenching eagerly at the thought of having the berry in him. After what seemed like minutes he nodded, handing the little fruit back to Jensen and turning around to present his bared rear.  
  
Jensen stroked a soothing palm down his back before pushing a finger into him without warning. Jared let his head hang and bit his lip to keep from screaming at the unsolicited intrusion. After a few seconds Jensen added another finger- _despite his discomfort, Jared’s body having yielded easily to the invasion_ \- and scissored them lightly before withdrawing them. Jared stiffened as he felt the coldness of berry against his vulnerable opening.  
  
“Easy,” Jensen soothed before pushing the fruit in, Jared’s body clenching instinctively on the invading object.  
“You’re alright... shhssshh... easy, you’re okay; Kiddo.”  
  
Jared let himself have a minute, breathing deeply and trying his best to hold back the threatening tears. A sharp knock against the door made him whimper softly even as he felt the alpha discreetly swipe his bottom with some sort of cloth to wipe away the excess slick before drawing his pants up again.  
  
“Okay?” Jensen whispered; voice low enough that it wouldn’t carry out of the tiny enclosed space.  
  
He nodded mutely before remembering that it was probably too dark for the alpha to see his nod and managed an equally soft, “Yes, thank you.”  
  
Jensen pulled the door open and Jared squinted at the sudden light, noticing Jensen do the same as he followed the alpha out; biting his lip at the strange pulsing sensation the little fruit caused with every step. He saw the receptionist sweep a look over him and blushed, knowing the man knew that he had a red berry up his bottom; but was grateful to him nevertheless because true to suggestion, the fruit did seem to push his heat back to manageable levels.   
  
Jensen jerked his head in acknowledgement to the older man before striding out, pausing to hold the door open for Jared and the omega felt his cheeks heat a little more:  _Ralph had never held any door open for him_.  
  
Jared barely noticed his surrounding as Jensen whisked them to the nearest port; buying (  _or was it ‘borrowing’/... renting ?_ ) a water bike and helping Jared on before climbing in behind the teenager. The omega froze as he felt the alpha press up against his back, the effect his heat-scent was having on the older-man obvious; a muted whimper escaping his lips when Jensen wrapped a belt around his waist to secure Jared to himself.  
  
“Easy...” The alpha hushed, “’s just a precaution so that you don’t fall off, okay? Not goin’ to hurt ya’.”  
  
He nodded, swallowing.  _He knew that Jensen wouldn’t mean to ‘hurt’ him... but alphas always thought they knew best._  
  


Jensen felt the boy stiffen when he cinched the belt that tied them together and he had no confusion about the reason behind the omega’s frozen posture. In fact, he admired the boy for managing to restrain his reaction as well as he had; couldn’t imagine letting anyone take the kind of liberties with his body that he had with Jared’s.  
  
Knowing he was working against the clock, he soothed the boy as he was able; more focussed on getting them to their destination safely than his omega’s discomfort. The boy would have to learn that Jensen wasn’t planning on taking advantage of his vulnerability; but it wasn’t something where only words would suffice and convince. Time was the best way to persuade Jared of his intentions... time that they didn’t have the luxury of, currently.  
  
 _He wouldn’t ‘take’ the boy without his consent_ ; Jensen decided as he gunned the bike over the choppy waves and towards their destination;  _irrespective of what the restraint might cost him._  
  
Gritting his teeth against the tantalizing scent that continued to waft from the boy’s skin, he focussed on the little island that was at first barely more than a speck in the distance but progressively becoming larger as they neared their destination. He swallowed when he felt Jared push into his body, blindly seeking relief as the effects of the berry waned.  
  
“Don’t,” He ground out, regretting his tone when the omega stopped grinding his bottom against his erection immediately but mewled in distress at the loss.  
  
“Jared,” he managed to force past his unwieldy tongue, “Could- could you please bend forward; your scent’s way too distracting... I’m sorry,”  
  
The omega obeyed wordlessly, his derrière pressing up against Jensen again at the action.  
  
“Tha-thank you,” Jensen managed past clenched lips, “It’s not far now... you see that island up ahead?  The one with the tree and... Yeah, with the red speedboat tied to the pier?” He nodded when the boy weakly pointed in confirmation, “Yeah, that’s the one... that’s where we’re going. Think you can hold out for that long?”  
  
He watched Jared’s fingers go white with the force of his hold on the handlebars between Jensen’s hands and the omega nodded in affirmative. Pressing a quick kiss against the wind-swept brown strands, he pressed the accelerator once more.  
  


Jared found himself lost in a haze of agonizing cramps and excruciating need as they neared their target, slumping helplessly against his alpha as the man let the engine idle and draw near the pier before pushing him on the wooden planks and followed him off the water-bike.  He curled himself into a foetal position and bit his lips bloody in an effort to hold his screams while Jensen tied the boat.   
  
The feel of hands trying to straighten him from the position had him hiccupping sobs as he tried to call weakly for his alpha-  _had Jensen sold him after-all?-_  before someone lifted him in a bridal carry and the familiar citrusy musk told him that it was his alpha himself. The knowledge made him tighten his hold around Jensen’s neck; burrowing into the warm crevice between his head and shoulders as he allowed the scent to soothe him.  
  
He couldn’t help but cry out in distress when Jensen shrugged off the monkey hold he had on the alpha and felt the cold tiles of wherever he’d been settled. Blearily trying to make sense of his surrounding told him he was in a bathroom of some sort and he idly wondered how they had ended up here from the boat but another cramp tearing through his stomach had him abandoning the thought before he could get anywhere with it. The pain had him calling out for Jensen and much to his relief, the alpha returned promptly; his scent warm and soothing as Jared sobbed at the reprieve.  
  
Dimly he was aware of his clothes being undone, but busy burying (or at least, trying to) his nose in the alpha’s neck and scenting him, he wasn’t sure of the details. The sudden rush of cold water left him spluttering and gasping in betrayal.   
  
He tried to escape the relentless deluge, but Jensen held him firm; still dressed fully as he allowed the water to cascade over him as he held them both under the icy flow.  
  
The minutes crawled by and  _still_  Jensen gave no indication of releasing him from under the punishing downpour and Jared was forced to beg for respite, “Alpha... pl-please...”  
  
Jensen’s sigh was a gush of warm-air against his temple and then he was being turned around to face the tile. “Jensen... alpha?”  
  
“Sshhh,” The alpha soothed, pressing up behind him and pushing a jean-clad knee between his in a silent command to spread his legs.  
  
Jared obeyed.  
  
Cool fingers massaged his shoulders briefly before sliding down his sensitive skin, pausing to caress the smooth flesh of his hips before moving lower still. He heard a muted creak and chanced a glance behind him to see Jensen lowering himself to his knees. Anxiety and anticipation had him pressing the heated skin of his cheeks against the cold tile even as he felt thumbs slipping into the currently hypersensitive crevice of his crack and spreading him lightly to display him to the alpha kneeling behind.  
  
“Jen!” He gasped out as he felt his nether opening twitch at the unintentional stimulation; pushing out pink-tinged slick.  
  
He cursed out a blue streak and heard the alpha behind him chuckle as a finger pushed into him without warning and poked around as though searching for something.  
  
“Aha!” Jensen whispered; voice hoarse like he’d been screaming instead of chuckling as he apparently found whatever he had been looking for.  
  
Jared felt the finger in him curve around something and pull out; belatedly realizing that the squishy red mush was the remains of the berry that had been forced inside earlier.  
  
The finger returned and made another sweep of his insides before it was joined by another and then both felt around inside him; their movements firm and confident as they cleared out the pulpy remains of the crushed fruit and cleansed his insides. When both fingers returned for round three of their cleaning mission; Jared thumped his head tiredly against the tile, spreading his legs wider to grant them better access and muffling his moans when they accidently brushed against _that_ spot on his inside.  
  
“Turn around,” The alpha commanded.  
  
Jared trembled, legs threatening to give way but managed to obey the directive without any major mishap, leaning against the chilled tiles at his back and shivering with excitement as Jensen palmed the globes of his ass.  
  
When the alpha leaned forward to nuzzle his groin, he could no longer hold back the moan that wanted out: all his life he had been taught that his ‘hole’ was the only part of his anatomy that held any interest for an alpha; but now this alpha was virtually worshipping his ‘useless’ genitalia. It was a strange soup of feelings; the notion that this was something taboo... but then again, it felt so good...  _So right_.  
  
Jensen licked an experimental stripe up his *shaft* ( _Jared blushed_ ) and he could help but keen at the unexpected sensation.  
  
The alpha withdrew immediately, “Painful?”  
  
He shook his head and- _most likely_ ; he babbled something about how good it felt, but he couldn’t be certain. At any rate Jensen grinned up at him from his position on the floor and leaned back in to repeat the action and do certain other things that Jared didn’t know how to describe... bottom line was, it ALL felt good.  
  
Then a finger wormed itself back inside him and it was all over: he crashed over the precipice he’d been hovering on the edge of and it was only Jensen’s swift reflexes that prevented him from face-planting on the bathroom floor.   
  


Jensen couldn’t restrain his smile at the peaceful expression of the passed-out omega in his arms and gently carried him to the bed, drying him carefully and dressing him in a pair of his own sweatpants before tucking him under the softest blanket he could find. It was only after that that he turned his attention towards his own little ( _or not so ‘little’, if he was being honest_ ) problem.  
  
Sighing at the insistent pressure against his zipper, he grabbed a pair of dry trousers and shirt for himself before hurrying back to the bathroom. He pressed a fist against his mouth to hold in the scream as he undid the zipper painful inch by inch; relaxing briefly once the pressure was off. Taking himself in hand was almost a torture with how sensitive his skin had gotten and it was only his iron-clad control that stopped him from seeking relief from the sweet-smelling omega sleeping on his bed.  
  
Once done, he slumped against the unpleasantly cold tiles; breathing harshly and realizing he was going to require additional help if he was to keep his promise to himself about not taking advantage of Jared.   
  
Groaning softly, he levered himself to his feet and wrapped a towel around his waist as he strode out; making a bee-line for his toy-chest as he tried to keep from breathing in the intoxicating scent.   
  
A muffled whimper was what alerted him to his audience as his hand closed over the polished stainless-steel device.   
Glancing behind him, he ignored his undressed state and offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile to his young mate, “Hi... you okay?”  
  
The boy nodded mutely, eyes still focussed on the device in his hand.  
  
Sighing, he lifted the cage higher so that Jared had an unobstructed view of it, “This scare you?”  
  
The boy hesitated briefly before shaking his head in what Jensen suspected was a blatant lie.  
  
“You wanna wear it, then?” He challenged.  
  
“If Alpha so desires,” The boy’s voice was soft, resigned to his fate.  
  
Jensen suppressed his groan of frustration and straightened, “It’s not for you.” His words were clipped... harsh, perhaps; but it was definitely better than punching something like he wanted to. And with that he marched back to the bathroom.  
  
When he stepped back out he found the teenager waiting for him on his knees. Hands clasped behind and gripping the elbows of the opposite side, head lowered in perfect submission; the boy’s form was textbook perfect, Jensen guessed. He took a minute to appreciate the delicate yet strong shoulders and the long line of throat beneath even as he felt his anger rise at the thought of Jared being trained to present himself in such blatant supplication.  
  
“Why’re you on the floor?” He snapped and cursed himself inwardly at the muted flinch that elicited instantly.  _Why was it that he found himself utterly unable to hold a normal conversational tone when speaking to Jared?!_    
  
“I-...” The omega stammered, “I wasn’t sure whether I was allowed on the bed-”  
  
“I left you on it, didn’t I?” Jensen retorted, “Thought that made it clear that I didn’t-”He paused and amended, “ _don’t_  -mind you on the furniture.”  
  
“Thank you for your kindness, Al...  _Jensen_ ,”  
  
Jensen closed his eyes and nodded- the sincere  _gratitude_ almost worse that any stinging retort Jared could have given.

Jared wondered what he’d said that had the alpha looking so depressed, but he couldn’t think of anything he’d said that would cause such sadness...  _his actions on the other hand..._  Jared swallowed; from what he’d seen of the older man till now, Jensen probably enjoyed confident, _skilled_ partners... and he’d just discovered that Jared had no experience what-so-ever.  
  
 _Oh_... guess his dejection made sense after all.  
  
“C’mon,” Jensen called from the doorway and Jared hurried to follow; not wanting the alpha to regret taking him on as a mate anymore than he already did.  
  
“Hungry?”   
  
He blinked as he trailed behind him to the kitchen, not having expected this question.  
  
“Well  _I_  am,” The alpha shrugged at his silence and glanced at him pointedly, “And we’re going to talk while we eat.”  
  
Jared bit his lip at how ominous the words sounded and nodded.  _If he couldn’t satisfy his alpha_ that _way, he was going to at least make sure that none of his other wants went unfulfilled (and besides, he had always scored high in his culinary classes at the Academy);_  with that thought he hurried forward to the counter to do his alpha’s bidding.  
  
“What-” he hesitated as he silently cursed his inadequacy, “What should I prepare, Sir?”  
  
“Jensen,” The alpha corrected automatically and looked at him with what appeared to be amusement, “And I’m perfectly capable of tossing up some bacon and eggs, you know?”  
  
“Please,” Jared couldn’t help the plea from slipping out, nerves making his hands tremble as he watched the alpha place a packet of bacon and some eggs on the counter.  
  
Jensen looked at him for a minute before nodding and sitting at the table behind them; watching him work. Jared could only hope he didn’t make any mistakes in preparing the simple breakfast spread.  
  


Jensen watched the boy work at the breakfast as though his life depended on it and felt his smile dim as he realized that  _that_ was probably the exact thought in his omega’s mind. Biting his lip, he forced himself to smoothen out his expression; all too aware that a frown would only serve to make Jared all the more anxious.  
  
At any rate, he could appreciate the play of muscles on that bare back as Jared worked. Twice the boy had to pull up his trousers- Jensen’s sweats way too loose on the omega’s skinny hips; and the alpha had to adjust himself in reaction: the cage proving its necessity as the sight of the elastic band clinging low on those toned hips affected certain parts of his anatomy.  
  
  
When a plate was finally placed before him; Jensen could appreciate the aesthetic beauty of the way every component had been presented to make the meal look more appetizing. He was aware of the omega waiting for his judgement and he  _wanted_ to applaud the boy’s efforts, but what emerged was: “Where’s your plate?”  
  
Hazel eyes widened at his question and the teenager hustled to roughly prepare a second plate and brought it forward, but instead of placing it on the table next to Jensen’s he stood there; waiting.  
  
“Well?”  
  
The omega hesitated briefly before beginning to lower himself to his knees again.  
  
“You’re eating at the table, Jared.” Jensen gritted out in what he hoped was a patient tone but the terrified expression on the boy’s face told him otherwise.  
  
“T-thank you, Jensen.”  
  
He nodded, taking a bite to prevent himself from saying something that was sure to make the situation worse. He chewed slowly, excruciatingly aware of the eyes taking in his reaction and swallowed before speaking, “It’s good.”  
  
He watched the omega slump in relief and wondered what it was like to have his self-worth dependent on someone’s opinion of you. “Eat, please,” he urged softly; waiting for the boy to begin eating before continuing with his own meal.  
“You... said we- we would talk?” the omega reminded hesitantly.  
  
Jensen nodded, swallowing a piece of toast before speaking, “Tell me what you learnt at the Academy.”  
  
“I ...uh, we were taught how to maintain house and uh...”  
  
“Go on,” Jensen prodded.  
  
“And how to make our-alpha-feel-good,” The words were said in a rush, cheeks bright with colour and eyes lowered in embarrassment.  
  
“What?!” Jensen couldn’t help the instinctive yell-  _they had made Jared touch someone?_  
  
“Alpha?” The voice sounded terrified.  
  
Jensen breathed in deeply to get better control of himself before verbalizing his fear, “Did they make you practice on someone?”  
  
“No!” Jared protested, “I- I’m... or  _was_ , at any rate, pure, alpha.”  
  
Jensen relaxed slightly, “Then...?”  
  
“It was mostly all theoretical,”   
  
“ _Mostly?_ ”  
  
Jared nodded, cheeks turning a brighter red as he confessed, “Sometimes they provided us with synthetics...”  
  
“Synthetics,” Jensen repeated, “So what... like uh... dildos?”  
  
The omega was unable to meet his eyes as he nodded.  
  
Jensen breathed out a sigh of relief before refocusing on where Jared’s words had derailed the conversation. “What about careers?”  
  
“I- I’m not sure I follow, I’m sorry,”  
  
Jensen sighed, “The Academy taught you to maintain home and hearth, right? Did it teach you _anything_  towards securing a job?”  
  
Jared shook his head wordlessly.  
  
Jensen nodded his acceptance, “Is there a job you are... I dunno... interested in?”  
  
The boy ducked his head, “No, I’m sorry...”   
  
The alpha reached across the table to cover Jared’s hand with his own, “You haven’t done anything to be sorry about, Kid... And-”  
  
“I’m happy to provide for you- never think I’m not,” He added when he realized the omega was thinking of himself like a burden or something.  
  
Hazel eyes peered from behind shaggy bangs to look at him and Jensen squeezed the hand gently before continuing, “You can forget whatever you learnt at the Academy, alright? You can speak your mind without any fear when it’s just the two of us, okay? You’re allowed to question, argue or even insult me. I’m not going to punish you for it.  _Ever_.”  
  
The omega nodded, flashing him a hesitant smile.  
  
“Now, you told me earlier that you enjoyed reading... you have my permission to read whatever you want, okay? You don’t even need to ask-”  
  
The boy blushed slightly, “Don’t read all that well, alpha. I- I don’t think I could make it through an actual book.”  
  
Jensen bit his lip considering, “Then we’ll work on it. I’ll pick something relatively simple and you’ll read it aloud to me and we can progress from there.”  
  
“Thank you,”  
  
“I shall also be getting you stuff to continue your education-”  
  
The teenager’s eyes widened in something akin to horror.  
  
“Not  _that_  education! Jeez...” Jensen exclaimed, “I-I meant academics.”  
  
“Oh,”  
  
“I think I should be able to help you- at least initially; and then we can arrange for a tutor if necessary.”  
  
The omega nodded to show his acceptance.  
  
“This...” Jensen paused, “This  _is_  something you want; right?”  
  
Jared shifted in his seat, nodding shyly.  
  
“Good,” Jensen couldn’t help but smile at how adorable the boy was, “Although as of right now; I suspect you want something else... yeah?”  
  
The omega didn’t respond but his cheeks bloomed a darker shade of red. Jensen took that as a ‘Yes’.  
  


  
Jared accepted the hand held out to him and followed the alpha back to the bedroom, biting his lip to hide the tremors coursing through him at what to come. To his surprise ( _and relief_ ), he wasn’t ordered to climb on the bed  or to undress as Ralph had done the minute they’d entered the bedroom; instead, Jensen simply tugged him closer till he had to support himself by grabbing the alpha’s powerful shoulders and pulled him in for a close-mouthed kiss.   
He wasn’t even aware of them moving but suddenly found himself falling over with a cry, only for Jensen to land on him- carefully bracing his weight on his arms; as they bounced on the soft mattress,  
“Okay?” The alpha checked, one hand moving to stroke through the damp strands that clung to his forehead.  
  
He nodded, fidgeting as he felt his body heat up with the second wave of his heat. He spread his legs wider to accommodate the alpha better and worked on stilling his restless movements because he  _knew_  how off-putting they were.  
  
“Ssshhh....” Jensen soothed, manoeuvring them further on the bed till they were sprawled on its centre, moving to lie on his side and pull Jared so that he was cradled in the curve of his body. “I’m not going to fuck you,”  
  
Jared looked away.  _Was he really so repulsive that even being given a second chance with a different alpha wasn’t enough to grant him reprieve for his first heat?_  
  
“Hey, no... I didn’t- I didn’t mean it like that, Kid.” Jensen whispered urgently, grabbing gently at his jaw to make him meet the alpha’s eyes. “I’ll still be helping you through your heat. You won’t have to suffer through it alone... I simply meant that... well-”   
  
 _Was the alpha blushing???_  
  
“- I was hoping that our first time together would not be when you’re all hazy with your heat, you know?”  
  
Jared blinked. From the minute he’d understood - _really understood_ \- what he was; he’d hoped to find an alpha who actually cared. He’d dreamt of some prince-Charming-esq figure who would sweep him off his feet and the swelling orchestra in the background like in the movies he’d sneaked into. The Academy had been his first wake-up call but even then, a part of him had hoped he would find someone decent enough. Maybe not the violins and harps in the background, but atleast the hearts and roses part. He’d locked up that part of himself when his parents had arranged his wedding to Alpha Ralph. And his first few (horrific,  _if he was being completely honest_ ) hours with the man hadn’t made him change his mind by a lot.   
  
Jensen’s arrival had seemed like the worst thing to happen to him and the gruff alpha had made no moves to change Jared’s opinion of him till this minute but...  _But._  
  
The alpha tugged him closer still and Jared moved willingly; allowing himself to be manoeuvred till his nose was tucked into the crook of the alpha’s neck- his warm tangy scent teasing Jared’s heat-addled senses.   
  


Jensen relaxed when the teenager allowed himself to pulled closer; sweeping a hand down the skinny back and smiling when he heard the low hum of pleasure. Surprisingly; the boy did not tense up even when Jensen’s hands brushed the elastic of his waistband, his only reaction being pressing his nose closer against Jensen’s skin. Deciding to take a chance; he pushed his hand inside and for the briefest second Jared froze before going pliant once more, but the moment’s hesitation had been enough for Jensen to understand.  
  
Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he gently extricated his hand from inside Jared’s pants and drew back; clumped eyelashes over hazel eyes answering his silent query more eloquently than words ever could.  
  
“Do you want to wait?”

Jared frowned at the unexpected question, “Wait?”  
  
“Yeah,” The alpha nodded, “Wait till you can’t handle before I help? Would- would that be easier?”  
  
“Whatever you wish,” He shrugged.  
  
“No,” Jensen refuted, “It... this has to be your choice, Jared. Whatever you choose; I shall abide by it... if... if you want, I could leave you alone for a bit? And you can call me when you need my help?”  
  
“No!” Jared answered immediately, fingers clawing in the soft material of the alpha’s tee to keep him from moving away.  
  
“Okay- okay,” Jensen soothed-  _and Jared could hear the laugh in the older man’s voice_ \- “Not leaving you. Relax.”  
  
Jared released his hold on the shirt and blushed at the impulsive kiss that was pressed against his brow.  
  
“Alright, tell you what,” Jensen spoke up after a minute, “Why don’t I treat you to a massage, huh? How does that sound?”  
  
Jared nodded his agreement and allowed himself to be rolled onto his stomach, resting his head on folded elbows as he tried to grasp the concept of an alpha voluntarily offering a massage to an omega.  
  
  
The room was bathed in the soft light from the hallway poured in through the half-shut door and Jared didn’t think it was enough to disclose the secrets of his skin. However, when Jensen’s hands froze high on his back before withdrawing briefly; only for a single finger to return as it traced the long white line bisecting the skin diagonally, he knew it was stupid of him to have been so complacent.  
  


Jensen trailed the thin white line cutting across his omega’s skin and found himself leaning forward to take a better look at that fragile skin; barely biting back the bile that flooded his mouth at the sight of a dozen or more similar - _parallel_ \- lines marking the skin on either side of the line he’d originally discovered.  
  
The sound of a hitched breath brought him back to himself and he found the omega shaking even as he continued to hold position.  
  
“Jared?” He couldn’t help but question; surprised by the dry croak his voice had been reduced to.  
  
“I’m sorry, Alpha;  _please_...” The boy mumbled wetly, “I swear I don’t require as much correction anymore; please-  _I’m sorry!_ ”  
  
Jensen forced himself back under control before asking softly, “What do you mean ‘correction’?”  
  
“Correction,” The boy shrugged helplessly, twisting so that he could meet Jensen’s eye, “I- I learnt from my mistakes, Jensen; you won’t have to waste your time teaching me to behave... I-I promise to be good...  _please_.”  
  
“I believe you,” Jensen assured, “I do... but can you tell me what you needed to be corrected for, in the first place?”

Jared closed his eyes;  _of course the alpha wanted to know- who wanted an unruly omega after all?_ \- , “I didn’t obey,”  
  
“Obey what?” Jensen pressed.  
  
“An alpha.”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “No, I mean... what did he ask you to do that you refused?”  
  
“Jensen, please... I promise I’ll be good-”  
  
But the alpha was already shaking his head, “Tell me.”  
  
“Undress,” Jared whispered; the word barely more than a puff of breath but he knew that Jensen had heard.  
  
“When?”  
  
“Huh?” He asked, confused.  
  
“When was this?” Jensen clarified.  
  
“At the start of my second year at the Academy,”  
  
“So... you were what-” The alpha continued, “Ten?”  
  
Jared nodded, unable to meet that knowing green gaze.  
  
“Can you tell me why they wanted you to undress?”  
  
“It was to determine whether I was eligible for a class.”  He confessed in a small voice.  
  
“Let me guess... a class which taught you how to please your alpha?” Jensen enquired shrewdly.  
  
Jared nodded.  _It had been his least favourite class_.  
  
The alpha’s hands began a slow massage and Jared lay back again.  
  
“Tell me what happened when you refused.”   
  
Jared froze;  _weren’t the lines on his back answer enough?_  
  
“I was punished,” He answered obediently nevertheless.  
  
“No,” Jensen answered softly, “I got that from the scars still visible; I mean... did they still make you undress?”  
  
Jared shrugged-  _not much had been left of his tunic after that punishment._  
  
“And... did they find you...  _eligible?_  For the class?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
He heard the alpha sigh and wondered why.  
  
“Were... were you the only one to refuse?”  
  
He brightened slightly at that, answering with an honest ‘no’.  
  
“And were the others caned as well?”   
  
Jared closed his eyes in despair.  _Why was this alpha intent on figuring out just how bad he had been???_  
  
“N-n-no.”  
  
“Why were you singled out?”  _The alpha’s voice had gone sharp; losing its coaxing tone_.  
  
“Because...” his breath hitched, “because I was – I was  _stubborn_.”  
  
“Oh sweetheart,” Jensen pressed a kiss into the skin at his shoulder; where the marks started, whispering, “I’m glad you’re stubborn.”  
  
  
  
  
Jared didn’t remember much after that; Jensen massaged and cuddled him till he was lost in the throes of his second heat-wave before helping him through. The omega wasn’t sure of the details but remembered that none of it hurt and that he hadn’t been penetrated. Nevertheless, his alpha’s scent had helped him remarkably; and with Jensen’s gentle attentions, he never had to suffer the agony of an unsatisfied heat. What little time they had between the waves, they utilized for sleep and food.  
  
Three days later when Jared’s first heat finally abated; they had barely left the room for more than a few minutes at the time (and that too for essentials like food and to answer nature’s call.)  
  
The room stank of sweat and the cloying scent of his heat and Jared hurried to open the windows and air it out when he awoke- finally feeling like himself.  
  
A low groan from the bed had him glancing back to discover Jensen trying to crawl back under the covers and he hid his smile; drawing the curtains to keep the room relatively dark and making his way down to the kitchen so that he could surprise the alpha with a breakfast in bed to show his gratitude to the man.

  


Jensen woke to the smell of bacon and coffee; opening bleary eyes to sit himself up as he blindly reached for the dark brew. It was only after he’d practically inhaled the entire cup that he remembered his newly mated status.   
  
Ignoring the low throbbing pain in his nether regions that the reminder re-awakened; he looked around till his eyes focussed on the young omega hovering nervously.  
  
“Okay?” he rasped.  
  
The boy nodded shyly.  
  
“Heat?”  
  
“Gone,” Jared answered, a hint of pink blooming across the high cheekbones at the reminder, “I... thank you for taking care of me like that.”  
  
Jensen shrugged, holding out his hand and feeling gratified when the boy trustingly put his hand in his, “Always take care of you, Kiddo; you’re mine, now.”  
  
Jared’s blush darkened at the words, but he didn’t fight them; voluntarily moving till he was nestled against Jensen, shyly whispering, “Yours,”  
  
Jensen felt something relax in him at that, demanding, “Say it again?”  
  
Hazel eyes looked up to meet his before the boy whispered ‘ _yours’_  again; this time not breaking the eye-contact.  
Instinct had him tugging the boy closer and hissing when the movement rubbed against trapped .... _part_.  
  


  
Jared froze as he felt the alpha’s hardness brush against him and the bitten off cry, “Are you alright?”  
  
Jensen nodded; shuffling around till he was not quite pushed against Jared that intimately, and pressed a chaste kiss against his temple, “Don’t worry about me kiddo,”  
  
Jared found himself falling a little more in love with the alpha at that and accepted the bite of toast the man held up for him, relaxing back into his mate’s arms and allowing himself to enjoy the moment for once.  
  
“So; what d’ya wanna do today?”  
  
Jared shrugged, “Maybe... you could show me around?”  
  
Jensen nodded,  _that sounded as good a plan as any._

  


Jensen took a few minutes for himself in the study; making the requisite phone calls for a job to his parents; and to inform them of his newly-mated status.  _And if he was not lying; to give himself a few minutes to calm down before he rejoined Jared in their bedroom._  
  
The day had gone surprisingly nicely; and he’d discovered that Jared had an outgoing personality - _that he rather liked_ \- when he was not trying to follow the rules instilled into him at the Academy.  
  
Sure; the boy slipped up sometimes and reverted back to calling Jensen ‘Alpha’ and being all submissive, but mostly Jensen managed to find ways to make him snap out of that mindset easily enough.   
  
What surprised Jensen was how much he  _enjoyed_  Jared’s company: the boy was like a breath of fresh air after all these years of dealing with snooty little betas and they had found things to laugh over that Jensen had never thought possible. Add to that the boy was simply  _gorgeous_  and Jensen was fairly certain he couldn’t be blamed for falling this hard and this fast for somebody he had just met.  
  
 _And that was the clincher; wasn’t it?_  
  
Jensen was sure enough about Jared to want to go all the way with him- had been from the moment he’d seen the boy strapped down in Ralph’s bedroom;  _but was Jared ready?_  
  
  
  
Which was why, he found himself freezing when he pushed the door open to their bedroom a little while later and found Jared waiting for him on the bed without a stitch of clothing to hide his perfect little body.  
  


Jared felt his breath hitch when he heard the door open and Jensen’s familiar scent draw closer... but then nothing happened and he looked over to find the alpha still at the door- clutching the gate with a shatteringly strong grip.  
“Alpha?” He inquired, looking away and closing his eyes:  _Did Jensen not want him?_  
  
“Jay?” The man returned, and Jared heard the near silent footsteps as the man walked up to the bed.  
  
“Wantchu, Jen,” He whispered, shifting slightly in what he hoped was a seductive movement.  
  
“You...” Jensen swallowed noisily, “Are you sure?”  
  
Jared nodded, relaxing back as he pulled the alpha on top of him, “Was sure since the moment you got me here, Jensen... but you didn’t want our first time to be hazy and under the effect of a heat-spell so I kept quiet.”  
  
The man cupped his jaw and the pushed a wayward strand of hair back behind his ears, “But you’re sure; now? This isn’t something you think that you have to do or anything?”  
  
Jared shook his head, leaning up to press his lips awkwardly against his alpha’s. It wasn’t until Jensen took control of the kiss though that the kiss was anything beyond ‘awkward’.

  


Jensen was slightly taken aback by his omega pressing their lips together, but he did give the boy credit for trying before wrestling control of the kiss and showing the kid how it was actually done. He was fairly certain he would end up teaching the boy a whole lot of other-  _pleasurable_  -activities as well, and couldn’t help the moan of satisfaction at the thought of ‘corrupting’ his innocent mate.  
  
Sure; they had a lot of issues to work through; not least the matter of Jared’s unfinished education, but that could come later. For now he was going to steal what moments of pleasure he could before he had to begin working on his regular-  _and legal_  job next week; like he’d promised Jared.  
  
  
 _Steal_... huh. He could barely believe he’d actually ‘stolen’ his mate. But as far as making a memorable exit went; he guessed stealing a mate was right up there.

 

 ... **The end**...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: Omega!Jared (15+) is told that he will be marrying a rich alpha he's never met before in order to help his parents solidify some business relationships. The wedding is timed to coincide with Jared's first heat. After the wedding, Jared's alpha tells their limo driver not to take them to their honeymoon suite, just to take them home. Jared's alpha then explains that they don't want kids for a while yet, and since they don't want to chance anything Jared with have to handle his heats without being knotted, and this first heat Jared will be entirely alone since his alpha has some out of town business that needs to be immediately tended to.  
> Jared pleads with his alpha, scared to experience his first heat without the support he was expecting, but when they get home, Jared is strapped into a fucking machine and left alone. Jared is miserable since the machine is not designed for heats - there's no synthetic knot to fill him and no alpha scent to soothe his nerves, just constant stimulation but no proper relief.
> 
> Jensen is a thief-for-hire (mid to late 20s), and he's been told the home containing his target should be empty, so he's curious when he hears crying and moaning. When he finds Jared, a clearly unclaimed omega all alone, he knows he's gonna steal a little something for himself as well. Besides, an alpha who doesn't take good care of their omega doesn't deserve to keep them anyways.  
> At first Jared thinks his alpha has returned for him, but he becomes frightened when it becomes clear that some stranger wants to take him away. He desperately wants to be knotted but he doesn't trust this stranger and knows that it's very important to his parents that his marriage works out.


End file.
